Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes a matrix of OLEDs each including hole injection electrodes, electron injection electrodes, and organic emission layers formed between the hole injection electrodes and the electron injection electrodes. Holes injected from the hole injection electrodes and electrons injected from the electron injection electrodes combine in the organic emission layers and generate excitons. Thus, light is generated as the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state.
Since a separate light source is unnecessary, the OLED display can be driven at a low voltage and be configured to be lightweight and thin. Due to their excellent viewing angles, contrasts, response times, and other favorable characteristics, OLED displays are widely used in personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and mobile phones, TVs, etc.
Much research has been conducted to develop the OLED display for flexible applications, for example, a foldable or rollable display.